The End of the World
by Kodiak Bear Country
Summary: [COMPLETE]Enterprise visits another world...but the world faces a deadly future.
1. The Arrival

Author's Note: I'm experimenting with something new, writing from a different perspective. It's also going to be a bit more on the serious side. I don't want to say much else because I don't want to give away any plot points. Feedback is appreciated (as usual)!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

* * *

"You know what this means?"  
  
I looked up from the screen I had been studying. "Sam?" Sam Trent was my Chief of Space Control. He held printouts in his hands, clenched tight into fists.  
  
"You've seen these?"  
  
I shook my head. I had no idea what he was going on about. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He lost some of his bluster. He dropped the papers on my desk, "Look."  
  
Suddenly I didn't want to know. I didn't want to look. I picked up the sheets and glanced over the information. I felt my insides freeze. "This can't be."  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
I dragged my eyes away from the words dancing in my vision. Sam was watching me with...pity. No more than the pity I felt for him...for all our people.  
  
"Have you shown these to anyone else?"  
  
Sam shook his head...then paused, "I think Jak might have seen them. He was standing next to the printer when I came in."  
  
"Get him in here now. We can't let word of this get out."  
  
Sam gave a jerk of his head and left post haste. He knew what would happen if he didn't get to Jak soon enough. Disaster. And who could blame them? What would you do if you found out your world would cease to exist in less than a year?  
  
I picked up a picture sitting on my desk. Mary...oh God Mary...what can I do? My friend, mate...our children. My heart ached as sure as if it were pierced by blade, to have this knowledge and be able to do nothing. I wished Sam had never found out. I wished he had been incompetent and the end had come upon us with no warning. Better that than living with this awful pain and trying to carry on like normal.  
  
"President?"  
  
I looked up to see Sara, my Personal Relations Officer standing at my door. _What now_?  
  
I schooled my features into calmness, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir...I don't know how to say this but...well...there's a..._spaceship_...orbiting our planet!"

* * *

"You can imagine our surprise when you showed up!" I said, smiling at the crew from Enterprise.  
  
We were walking from the space pad at Aegis One. After contacting the ship we had arranged for their arrival by shuttle. We often believed there was life 'out there', but we had only acquired space travel within our own system. We had recently begun testing a new engine from the space station orbiting Aegis, our planet, but it was still in the rudimentary stages.  
  
The Captain, he had introduced himself as Jonathon Archer, smiled warmly back, "Our science officer picked up remnants of your warp trail. We are out here to find and meet new species...such as yourselves."  
  
"I was wondering if I could take a look at that engine of yours?" It was Commander Tucker who spoke. Captain Archer had introduced him as their Chief Engineer.  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged Commander." I would speak to Sam. He could figure out the details.  
  
"Captain Archer, would you be interested in joining us in a celebratory feast? It isn't every day our people meet spacemen such as yourself." I offered. I immediately wondered what I had said wrong. Archer had grown pale.  
  
"It's all right if you are too busy...we understand Captain." I tried to cover my inadvertent mistake.  
  
Archer recovered, "No...no. I'm sorry, it's just...we recently had an...unfortunate encounter with another species. I'm afraid the dinner didn't go so well there."  
  
I nodded, understanding, but of course I didn't. I had no idea what he meant. "Will you all be able to attend?" I gestured to those with him.  
  
He seemed to think for a moment, "Yes President Tam, I think that can be arranged. Will there be time for us to return to Enterprise?"  
  
"If you wish, or you can see some of the city? It's quite beautiful. I know I'm rather biased, but our architects have created some truly spectacular works of art. The Fountain of Forever is stunning...but even more so after dark. You must see it." In a way I hoped that these strangers would leave our world and keep record. Knowing that soon we wouldn't exist.  
  
"That would be...nice." He turned towards his people and they had a quick discussion about something, then he turned back to me. "Myself, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol will remain. Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed will return for the dinner. They have duties to see to on Enterprise."  
  
I studied the one he had introduced as Sub-Commander T'Pol. She was different. She had a slightly olive color and elongated ears that came to a sharp point at the tips. Her eyebrows seemed...more military, more precise. She had walked beside her Captain, a silent sentinel. I wanted to ask why she was dissimilar but didn't want to be rude.  
  
"I'm curious Captain, what brought your people out here...not _here_...but space?"  
  
I must have touched another nerve because this time Commander Tucker cringed. I was beginning to think maybe I should call Sara to come and take over the escort.  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized.  
  
"That is unnecessary President. It is widely believed that my people were responsible for...holding back...humans from gaining warp capabilities." T'Pol spoke, her voice soft measured tones.  
  
"Probably wisely so, even with the extra years I find you can never be totally prepared for what's out here." Archer inserted fluidly.  
  
"Your people? I've noticed...if you don't mind...that you are slightly different?"  
  
"I am a Vulcan. My world is some distance away from the Captain's, and the majority of Enterprise's crew."  
  
_A Vulcan_. I repeated it to myself. It sounded exotic, like a beautiful flower that only grows alone in a difficult garden.  
  
"There's many more planets, aren't there?" I was getting an idea of the grand scope of space. One planet, two, three...there must be billions of other worlds out there. If this had happened even two or three years from now we may have established a colony elsewhere in our system. Not now. There wasn't time.  
  
"Yes, a lifetime wouldn't be enough to find them all." Archer paused, "I couldn't help but notice that you seem preoccupied?" He seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
I felt a momentary flame of hope flicker inside. I wonder...could they help? They had a ship that was bigger and better than anything we had. Maybe their technology was such that they could do something?  
  
"I'm sorry. I found out some...rather...bad news earlier." I didn't elaborate. I didn't want to seem needy.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Archer offered.  
  
If he had handed me the stars I couldn't have been more excited. "Maybe. Would you come to my office? I can show you there."  
  
He seemed wary but he agreed. I couldn't help but feel a small sliver of promise. I didn't know if they could stop our world from dying, but at the least maybe some of our people could get a ride on their ship. Maybe not everyone would need to die. 


	2. Aegis One

Author's Note: I almost always have one, anyway, Yes! I'm going to continue with this POV. I thought it would be different to try and write from the 'aliens' perspective. I actually came up with this from the TNG episode where Picard was transported mentally into a different world/lifetime. That episode was one of my favorites. It was such a unique twist and a very poignant episode. This chapter is mostly background and setting up for the next chapter, it also got to be rather long. The story as a whole will probably be short compared to my last, or so I'm imagining at this level of my story concept. Thank you for the reviews and feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Aegis One**

* * *

"As you can see, the collision will be complete. Our world will be devastated. The upper continent, where Aegis One is located, will be torn apart. The lower continent will suffer from the devastating after-effects. All life on Aegis will cease to exist." I spoke the words aloud for the first time since reading the report.  
  
I saw Archer's jaw clench shut, Commander Tucker's eyes widen and Sub- Commander T'Pol seemed...melancholy.  
  
"Could I see that?" Archer indicated the papers I held in my hand, the certificates of our fate.  
  
I held them out. He took them from my hand and skimmed the writing. He frowned, "Could we arrange for you and my communications officer to translate this document? I'm afraid I can't read Aegian."  
  
I can't believe I hadn't thought about that. When they had first contacted our world they had mentioned something about a translator. Our languages were different.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
We were interrupted by a knock on my door. Sam peered in, "President, I found Jak."  
  
I stood, "If you will excuse me, please?" I didn't give them time to answer. I left them in my office and headed straight for the two men huddled by Sara's desk.  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked Sam, glaring at Jak.  
  
Sam shrugged, "He left for a break. I couldn't find him."  
  
I glared harder at Jak, "A break?" When Sam had come to my office we had only been at work for two hours. Breaks weren't until three or four hours had been logged.  
  
"I'm sorry President, but when I saw..." Jak appeared shaken to the core. I found it impossible to be angry with the man. I wanted to run away too when I saw the printouts.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone?" I asked, hoping fervently he had kept his mouth shut this one time.  
  
"How could I?" Jak shook his head, "I couldn't...I can't do this to anyone else."  
  
I couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping. "See that you don't." I warned.  
  
He leaned on Sara's desk. "What are you going to do?"  
  
I shot a look at Sam. What could we do? If the stranger's from Enterprise couldn't help, we'd die. I didn't say that though, Jak was on edge, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. "We'll figure something out." I said instead. "Sam, why don't you take Jak home...and when you get back, Commander Tucker wants to get a look at one of your engines."  
  
Sam seemed interested in the last bit, "That's one of the guys from the spaceship?"  
  
I nodded. Sam grinned, "Great! I'll be back in no time."  
  
"No rush, I'm taking them on a tour of the city first."  
  
Sam deflated a small amount. "Bring him by when you finish." He said.  
  
I promised I would and headed back to my office and saw Archer, Tucker and T'Pol conferring subdued in a huddle beside my desk. I wished I were one of them in that instant- a visitor here, a mere bystander to the disaster instead of a participant. As soon as the thought reared its ugly head I squashed it. This was my home. I was proud of my people and what we had built. Aegis was a remarkable world and our people didn't run from adversity. If we were all to die...we would do it with our eyes open and heads up.  
  
"I apologize, I had to speak with my men. Commander, the taller of the two was my Chief of Space Control, Sam Trent, one of the main designers of our new engine. I told him you wished to see it later." I saw Tucker's eye's light up. I supposed engineers were the same everywhere. Sam got the same gleam in his eye anytime a new contraption was released.  
  
Archer stretched his arms; "You said something about seeing the city President. I think now would be a good time." He held the papers; "We can work on this after dinner?"  
  
I was eager to show these spacemen our city. Aegis One was the capital of Aegis. There were wonders here that some on our planet would never see, especially those in the lower continent. It was the hub of Aegis, more so by the advancement of our space program, and the construction of Aegis One space pad.  
  
"This way please, there is a transport waiting."  
  
We left the government building and gathered in the large transport I had called for earlier. It was one of the new open cars, meant for sightseeing and touring with dignitaries. Normally it was used for other government heads of office from the other cities, but I thought the crew from Enterprise would appreciate the open air. Being cooped on a ship could probably get tiring.  
  
"Sal, take us on the main route, please." I requested my driver to take us through the main sections we usually traveled. The Fountain of Forever, Gates of Aegis, and Sky Gardens were all on the main route.  
  
I watched the three Enterprise people settle in the plush seats. I could tell they appreciated the comfort and was relieved to see they were enjoying themselves. It was the first visit we had from aliens. I hoped we were leaving a good impression of our world.  
  
"Does your planet have buildings similar to ours Captain?" I asked, curious about his world.  
  
"Yes, a lot a like actually. I'm amazed at how similar your culture appears to ours."  
  
"Really? How curious. Do you often find worlds are mostly the same or different?"  
  
Tucker snorted, "Different!" He seemed embarrassed by his outburst, "Uh...very different, Mr. President."  
  
"Tam if you don't mind. President is...a little pretentious. It's just a title, not my name."  
  
Tucker smiled wide, "Tam."  
  
I liked these people. A lot. I knew that even if they couldn't help us, I would be happy having met them and experienced something unusual.  
  
"Do you visit with other species often?"  
  
T'Pol answered this time, "Not frequently...we find more uninhabited worlds than habited."  
  
I thought about that. Sal announced we would be passing Sky Gardens. I had a hunch, so I tapped Sal, and whispered for him to pull over at the entrance. As the transport came to a smooth stop, the three from Enterprise looked at me patiently.  
  
"I thought you might like a walk through Sky Gardens? We have some very rare species, from all over Aegis."  
  
I was surprised that of the three, T'Pol seemed the most excited. Archer appeared eager as well, "That would be wonderful."  
  
I led them through the pillared entrance and onto the smooth stone walk, pushing my robes of office back from my hip. I probably should've changed before we left but I had been preoccupied. The robes were white but heavy, and while the climate in Aegis One was temperate, we were in the midst of summer season.  
  
I saw Meryl, the Chief Gardener talking with a group of young students. I pointed to her, "That's Meryl Garenrue, our Chief Gardener. She's quite remarkable at what she does. I'm afraid I tend to be a failure at growing anything." I admitted, surprised at how easy it was to be open with these strangers.  
  
"I have the same problem." Archer confided.  
  
I paused, waiting for Meryl to finish her lecture. I was out of my depth in the Gardens, and knew it would be better if she did the tour, having the knowledge of the names and histories of the plants.  
  
I let the visitor's appreciate the entrance. There were tall flowering vines twining up a wooden frame, heavy with a purple and yellow fruit. Delicate dark sage undergrowth provided the base of support for the large plant. A pond with a winding stream followed the path, gurgling happily in the quiet serenity of the gardens. There were Gat's floating in the water, paddling aimlessly about, and plunging their sleek brown heads deep into the cool liquid to catch a small flipper to eat.  
  
I felt a thick lump form in my throat. This would all be gone...all of it. Burned and broken. Would any part of Aegis One survive? Ruins of what used to be?  
  
"Tam?" A voice tinkled to my left. I looked away from the pond and found Meryl watching me.  
  
I had never been able to hide much when it came to how I felt. I would have to practice that in the days ahead. I forced a smile, "Meryl! I have visitors who wish to tour the Garden's. Would you...?"  
  
I didn't need to finish, she was already a step ahead, "I would! You must be the visitor's from Enterprise?" She addressed Commander Tucker, who was staring at her with...he liked her!  
  
I hadn't thought about the aliens in this frame of thought before, but they were very similar to our people. We could have been from the same planet, so alike our two species. Meryl was beautiful on our world so it wasn't hard to guess she was probably beautiful on their world as well.  
  
Archer was watching his Chief Engineer slightly bemused, and T'Pol appeared...disgruntled.  
  
"Yes, this is Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Commander Tucker." I introduced them.  
  
Commander Tucker offered a hand, which Meryl took gingerly, shaking clumsily following the Commander's movements.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ma'am." His voice warm honey on buttered bread.  
  
"If we may...?" I decided it would be best if we proceeded with the tour. I wasn't sure what to think of the apparent development between one of the spacemen and our own people. I wasn't against it on principle...but they wouldn't be here long and we wouldn't either if the Enterprise couldn't help.  
  
An hour later we emerged from the loop where we had begun. I noticed that even the visitor's appeared _damp_ from the tour, except the Vulcan, she appeared pleasantly comfortable.  
  
"Thank you Meryl, an excellent job, as usual. You are amazing." I patted her affectionately on the back. She was a good friend and a brilliant herbologist.  
  
Captain Archer offered his hand, much in the same way as Commander Tucker had done earlier, "Thank you as well, it was, as Tam said, amazing."  
  
Meryl took his hand and shook it without the earlier clumsiness, "You are quite welcome Captain. I hope to see you and your...crew again." She slipped a quick look at the Commander.  
  
"You'll be coming to the feast tonight?" Tucker asked a hopeful lilt curved his lips.  
  
Meryl released Archer's hand and started to shake her head negative, when I realized Sara was still calling people for the short notice plans. "She'll be there Commander." I said then turned to Meryl, "We are having a celebratory dinner this evening. Sara should be contacting you soon about the time and attire. If not, give her a call later this afternoon."  
  
Meryl flushed, and promised she would. I herded us back to the transport. "Captain, the rest of the tour should take less time, and we won't be walking for any of the sights to come."  
  
I felt a little guilty for making them exert themselves, but they hadn't complained.  
  
Again, I'm an open book, and Archer must have sensed my thoughts, "The Gardens were well worth the effort Tam. It's been a while since we've seen anything as lovely."  
  
"I agree. The _Brevarus Toka_ was similar to a plant we have on Vulcan. It reminded me of home." The silent sentinel appeared relaxed for the first time since arriving on our world. I was pleased.  
  
Tucker didn't speak but he must be as easy to read as I am, because I had the funny thought that he wasn't thinking about the flowers or the Gats on the pond, but rather the Gardener responsible for the _Brevarus Toka_.  
  
"Sal, continue our route but head back before the Fountain of Forever." Sal nodded, and pulled into the growing traffic. The closer we got to the center of the city, the heavier the streets became, filled with mostly one to two people transports.  
  
"I was hoping we would see the Fountain?" Archer asked.  
  
"You will. It's really amazing at night Captain. I thought we'd return after the dinner?" I should've asked if that was agreeable before instructing Sal. I was on the verge of apologizing...again...when Archer spoke.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." 


	3. Differences

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Differences**

* * *

We arrived back at the main building where I escorted Commander Tucker into Sam's capable hands. I knew they probably wouldn't surface before the dinner was due to begin. I offered Sub-Commander T'Pol an opportunity to spend some time with our Chief of Biosciences, which she accepted. That left Archer and myself alone.  
  
"Would you like to see our library?"  
  
He seemed surprised; "You have a library in here?"  
  
"Yes. We find it easier to complete our work." I had wrapped my hands in my robe, and pulled it together behind my back, as I was often inclined to do. We walked through the hall, footsteps falling on elegantly carpeted floors, muffling sounds. Muted conversations drifted from adjoining offices, mechanical noises signaling a busy workplace.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, your world is one of the best we've come across in a long time."  
  
I looked at Archer, pensive. "I'm glad you like it here."  
  
"How long does your recorded history date back?"  
  
I paused mid-step. It was a long time. How many cycles had passed? Many...thousands...millions, I frowned unintentionally, trying to concentrate on my lessons from when I was a student.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." Archer offered, appearing mildly self-conscious.  
  
"No, it's quite all right. I'm trying to remember my history lessons. I'm afraid I never was very good in school." I had scraped through with high enough marks to get promoted. It wasn't that I didn't care...or didn't try. I didn't have the mind for numbers and facts. I had excelled in the leadership portions, and politics. I had been the youngest President appointed in recorded history. I did remember that fact.  
  
"It's been a very long time." I started walking again, towards our library. "What about your planet Captain?"  
  
He laughed, "Now it's my turn to admit I wasn't very good at history either. Recorded history on my planet is not as old as one would imagine. It wouldn't surprise me if our timelines agreed somewhat, I get the impression that your culture has been around for a very long time."  
  
I didn't know about that. Certainly our culture was old, but theirs was more advanced, at least technologically.  
  
"How long have your people been aboard Enterprise?" I was curious about living on a spaceship. I wondered what it looked and felt like.  
  
This time Archer paused and seemed to consider, "It's been less than a year."  
  
"That's not long."  
  
"Only when you find a planet such as this, and spend time back on the surface." His voice had become tender...wistful. "You realize how much you miss simple things...such as the sky, vibrant colors, a soft breeze...room to walk and not end up in the place you were a while ago."  
  
I hadn't thought about that. A spaceship would have to be very big to not feel confining. "I suppose that's why you enjoy finding new worlds to visit?"  
  
He nodded, we were walking again, almost to the foyer of the library, "Yes, but not all our visits are this pleasant."  
  
"If you were a year later, it wouldn't have been." I mentioned then regretted it. His face sobered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Here we are." I said brightly, trying to cover up for my depressing words.  
  
I heard him suck in a quick intake of air. The library was another true work of art in Aegis One. The ceiling was twice as high as the rest of the first floor, creating an open feeling of being lost in a vista of knowledge. There were slim shelves in circles throughout the room. Some of the worker's moved busily from workstations to shelves, shuffling through materials till finding the one they sought, then returning to their work.  
  
"It's big."  
  
It wasn't saying much but somehow he said it all.  
  
"Yes." I agreed. I directed him to a specific group of circular shelves, "This contains the history of our city, Aegis One."  
  
"This whole...center?" He asked.  
  
I smiled, "Yes. Aegis One is the oldest city on Aegis. Some believe it is the cradle of our civilization."  
  
He seemed to have a sudden thought, "Tam, are there any incidences of impacts similar to..." He looked furtively around ensuring his words would not be overheard, something, of which I was thankful for, "...the one approaching your world?"  
  
He brought up a subject I had wondered myself. "I don't know. Not that I'm aware of."  
  
"I wondered. On my planet we were able to piece together part of our ancient history. An impact- similar to what will happen here- destroyed a species we called dinosaurs, large reptiles that lived before man. We only discovered the evidence long after the event happened."  
  
That was even more depressing. Would anyone find evidence of our catastrophe long after we were gone?  
  
Archer realized he was the one to make the misstep, "I'm sorry. We may be able to prevent the worse."  
  
_And you may not_, I thought wearily. Less than a day and all ready I felt I had aged a hundred days.  
  
"We should head back. Dinner will begin shortly." I turned my back on our history. "Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed..." I looked at him to see if I had gotten their names right, he didn't say anything so I assumed I did, "My Personal Relations Officer, Sara, will be escorting them to the reception hall."  
  
He remained quiet. I wished this awful news wasn't marring our first contact. Archer's people were interesting- kind, friendly and compassionate. I wished...I wished many things, but wishing was as worthless as throwing water in the wind. We walked in comfortable silence to the reception hall.

* * *

We were sitting around a large circular table. It was made from our Bata Tree, known for its rich nut color, and natural glossy finish with minimal woodworking. After everyone had been seated, I stood, calling the room to attention.  
  
"Good evening Aegians! We are gathered to celebrate a momentous occasion in Aegis history! We have visitors from another world." I was saying the words and still reeling from the impact of what it all meant. "Captain Jonathon Archer!" A thunderous storm of applause rose up from the table. Archer stood, and did a self-conscious half bow.  
  
The room quickly fell quiet, everyone waiting for his speech. He smiled awkwardly, "Thank you for the warm welcome. My people are pleased to make the acquaintance of such a kind and unique culture." I saw him glance at T'Pol as if asking for guidance. I realized I had kept him busy that he had little time to learn our protocols. I stood abruptly, clapping, "Thank you Captain. You do us a great honor by being here."  
  
More clapping, my hands fairly rang from the clapping. It had been a long time since we'd gathered in the reception hall. A cycle since the Governor of Aegis Three had visited and he had been the first in two cycles. The Governors stuck close to home, caring for their cities and venturing infrequently to the Capital.  
  
I sat, the cue for everyone to begin. Plates were covered with a small ceramic lid, designed to keep the meal hot while opening politics were dealt with. I lifted mine gingerly, as they tended to be very warm themselves. I noticed the Enterprise crew following suit.  
  
They seemed puzzled as to the next step. I nudged Archer, "Are your people not hungry?"  
  
Archer seemed reluctant, "Where are your..." and then all I heard was gibberish. I looked at him, confused. Had the translator broken?  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
He looked as confused as I, "The..." and again it was lost in sounds that I didn't understand.  
  
"Captain, I believe the translator is unable to find a match for these words." T'Pol indicated the small black box attached to her hip.  
  
I frowned. What did that mean?  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol, uncertain, "Really?"  
  
T'Pol inclined her head in a positive answer, "President Tam...what do you eat with?" She asked.  
  
For the first time since they arrived I felt lost in communication problems. "Eat? Eat with what?"  
  
"The food...what do you use to eat your food with?" Archer prodded his plate.  
  
I looked around the table. No one would begin until I took the first bite. I realized with a sinking feeling what Archer was referring to. I gulped, "Our fingers. I take it you don't?"  
  
I could see that Archer felt bad, but I felt foolish. It had never occurred to me that these beings that we seemed so alike, would have a fundamental difference with such a basic thing.  
  
"No...we use..." he slowed his speech, emphasizing the word, "u-ten-sils."  
  
"U...tan...sals." I repeated, the word feeling foreign on my tongue.  
  
He smiled, "Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, we do not have anything for such a purpose. Could you bring some from your ship?" I didn't want them to be uncomfortable at a feast meant in their honor.  
  
Archer gestured dismissively, "No, it's fine. When in Rome..."  
  
I frowned...the last word wasn't one I was familiar with. "What?"  
  
He laughed, "Nothing...it's nothing. This is fine Tam, just fine."  
  
And I knew he meant it. I lifted the meat and took a large bite, relishing the spicy flavor the cook had created. I saw the Sub-Commander wrinkle her nose slightly but I had learned from Sara that she didn't eat meat. Her plate was full of vegetables and breads. I understood her aversion. There were those on our planet who chose to not eat certain foods for many reasons.  
  
I looked at the two crewmen I had seen briefly before they had returned to Enterprise. Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed were seated next to one another. The Ensign lifted a slice of bread and was chatting with her seatmate, the Chief of Media Services from the main library. The other man, Reed, was staring uncertainly at the meat. He lifted it and gave a hesitant sniff.  
  
I elbowed Archer again, "Is your Lieutenant okay?"  
  
Archer looked over at Reed and grinned, "Malcolm, it won't bite."  
  
Reed looked, and reddened when he saw he was the object of attention. "Sorry Sir, I was just...checking...allergies you know." He mumbled then took a forced bite. He smiled weakly at us. "Good." He spoke as clearly as one could with a mouth full of food.  
  
I thought it was time to leave him alone, so I looked around for Tucker. I found him not far from Archer, but was surprised to see Meryl on one side and Sam on the other. Goodness that man was suave. He must have charmed Sara into changing the seating positions.  
  
I lifted my cup, swirling the purple liquid gently a few times. I took a tentative sip. The fruity flavor was perfect. I reminded myself that I must send compliments to Old Watters.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
I was startled to see Archer staring at his as if it were a poisonous creature ready to pounce, "It's harmless Captain."  
  
He hesitated briefly but then took a small drink. His face reflected his pleasure, "It's wonderful!"  
  
"Do you recall the fruit we saw at Sky Gardens?" I asked.  
  
Archer nodded.  
  
"It's called Tam." I stopped; slightly embarrassed by the question I knew would come. I wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Tam? You were named after a fruit?" Commander Tucker had apparently been listening to more of our conversation than I realized. He was now giving me his full attention.  
  
I sighed. Despite dealing with this my entire life, it still grated on me. "No...Tam is a nickname. My full name is Tamaya Garesku. You can probably see why it was shortened to Tam."  
  
"Commander Tucker has a nickname." Archer was grinning even more than before.  
  
Tucker groaned. "Cap'n..."  
  
"Really?" I wanted to hear this.  
  
"Trip." Archer said, clearly delighted.  
  
"Trip?" I looked at Tucker who was shaking his head, "How would one get a nickname of Trip? Were you clumsy as a child?"  
  
Reed was smiling now, "Yes Commander, do tell...where you a clumsy child?"  
  
I figured I probably had played an unwitting part in a joke at the Commander's expense, but I knew that friend's were often guilty of such pranks. I decided to change the subject, though someday, maybe I would get to hear the story of how he earned the nickname 'Trip'.  
  
"Do you like your meal?" I asked Archer.  
  
He had almost eaten everything on his plate. "It was delicious! Chef couldn't have done a better job."  
  
I guessed that was a compliment. I noticed people were finishing up everywhere around the table.  
  
"When your Ensign is ready, we can adjourn to my office. We should be able to translate the information in under an hour."  
  
Archer's smile faltered, "That will be fine." 


	4. Possibilities

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their feedback. I was a little worried that changing POV such as this would not go over well. It's been an interesting challenge in writing. Thanks for the continued reviews and support. This story is, as I was rather afraid it would, becoming longer than I originally thought. This chapter alone was over 2000 words! I was surprised when the word count gave me such a high figure as I thought it was half that. But, I'm not one to force a story and ruin it by rushing through, so pardon the length!

* * *

Chapter 4

Possibilities

* * *

I stood up, stretching my arms as wide as possible, trying to dislodge the deep ache that had settled in my muscles from being still for to long of a time. Ensign Sato and I had worked on the document for three hours, two more than I had thought we'd need.  
  
After we had gotten started and realized it would take much longer than anticipated, I had sent the rest of the Enterprise crew off to see the Fountain of Forever. After I suggested this to Captain Archer, I noticed Ensign Sato seemed disappointed. I reassured her that she could have her own personal tour of the city tomorrow, which cheered her back to her sunny disposition.  
  
"Thank you for your time Ensign Sato. You are a very quick study with languages." Her talent and scholarship impressed me.  
  
She smiled, "Thank you President. Your language is very beautiful."  
  
I had never thought of a language as something of beauty before. I looked at the time and was surprised to see how late it was. "I expect your Captain and the others should be back, would you like to go find them?"  
  
She would, so we left in search of their group. The trip to the Fountain should have been an hour. We heard voices rumbling in the main lobby. Since it was after hours I knew it was the Captain and his crew.  
  
"I'm returning your Ensign Captain, she's brilliant."  
  
Archer and the other's greeted Hoshi, "It's why I picked her Tam. She's the best at what she does."  
  
"How did you like the Fountain?" It really was something after sunset.  
  
They had fallen quiet. I studied them, and realized they were remembering their trip to the Fountain. I guess I should've warned them. The Fountain of Forever affected people that way. You left and never were quite the same.  
  
"It was...ethereal." T'Pol spoke. "Your people have an ability to create emotional works of art."  
  
I knew what she meant. Every time I took a pilgrimage, I spent the following week in contemplation of my life, my past, and my future.  
  
"What do the silver discs represent?" Archer asked.  
  
The silver discs were everywhere in the Fountain; in the water, in the spouts, in the stone ground. "Every disc is a citizen of Aegis One."  
  
Commander Tucker whistled, "Is it placed in the Fountain at birth?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, when you die, a ceremony is held, and your disc installed at the Fountain. It is how it got its name."  
  
"The Fountain of Forever." Lieutenant Reed said.  
  
"There were a great number of discs." T'Pol observed.  
  
Conversation dwindled. It was getting late and Mary expected me home hours ago.  
  
"You must be tired...."  
  
"We should go..."  
  
Archer and I began together, and stopped awkwardly.  
  
"You first." Archer said.  
  
"I was only wondering if you weren't ready to return to Enterprise? You could stay here, if you wished, we have guest quarters?" I had gotten the impression they would prefer to return to Enterprise, though I wasn't sure how or where that had come from.  
  
"It _is_ late. Thank you for your offer but we should get back." Archer held the translated papers that Ensign Sato had given him, "And we'll need to go over this information."  
  
"I'll see you to your shuttle."  
  
It wasn't a long trip to the space pad, a short walk from the government building. We walked in mostly silence. Occasionally we passed other Aegians out for an evening constitution. It seemed news of the Enterprise had spread as many greeted us expansively, and stared an inordinate amount of time at the spacemen.  
  
"Here we are." I gestured to their shuttle gleaming silver in the luminescent moonlight.  
  
I noticed that Archer and the others had amused smiles. "Your people are very excited to meet us." Archer said.  
  
That was why they were smiling. Some of my people had carried on a little too much, but they were as passionate as anyone and their perspectives untainted by the tragic news that kept my spirits dampened.  
  
"We are an eager race."  
  
"Not so unlike mine." Archer said. I liked the comparison.  
  
"Will you call tomorrow? When you are ready." I didn't want to push but yesterday would be too soon for me to have answers for our dilemma, either way. To have hope, or to prepare for the worst...this limbo of not knowing was harder than I had thought it would be.  
  
"We will be in touch." T'Pol informed me. She seemed empathetic to my situation, something I appreciated very much.  
  
I smiled, "Good Night then. Safe trip."  
  
They offered goodbyes and trundled into their shuttle. I stood a safe distance back and watched it lift off with all the grace of a bird in flight, and disappear into the sky, eventually winking out and becoming unidentifiable from all the other flickering stars overhead.  
  
I sighed, turned and headed back to the office. Now that the day was over, the weight of my world quiet literally descended upon my shoulders. I was very sad and almost a little angry. Today had been quite a day- a day that had brought such promise to my world, a world that wouldn't be here to reap the seeds of such promise. I sighed again. It was time to go home.

* * *

"Jak didn't show for work this morning."  
  
I was startled by Sam's words. Lost in thought, I hadn't heard him enter my office. Being the old friend he was, he had no need to knock or have a formal announcement from Sara.  
  
"Have you called?"  
  
Sam nodded, "No answer. I'm thinking of going round to his place and checking on him."  
  
That was probably a good idea. Jak was high-strung, prone to swings of emotion. It was unfortunate that of all the people who could have seen the information, he did.  
  
"Do that. Let me know."  
  
Sam nodded again, and left as quickly as he arrived.  
  
Now I was worried. Jak was a friend. Not so much as Sam, but we had known each other for a long time. Another weight of worry settled on my shoulders.  
  
I made my way into Sara's area. I needed to be near other people. "Any new forms for me?"  
  
She looked at me like I had grown another head. I normally didn't like paperwork, and being President I had a lot of paperwork to handle every day. It wasn't so much that I minded the papers; it was the politics involved in the papers that gave me a headache.  
  
"Are you okay? You've seemed...off." Sara was watching me closely.  
  
Suddenly I wished I had stayed in the office. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Never mind about the forms. When the Enterprise calls, come and get me. I'll be in my office." And I turned on my heels; robes swishing with the sudden movement, and all but ran back into the privacy it offered. I really needed to work on hiding my emotions.

* * *

I watched the shuttle bank and hover, before gracefully dropping to the pad. Enterprise had called shortly after I hid in my office. It was all I could do to contain my excitement. I hoped to have good news. I was placing a lot of faith in these spacemen, but everything I had seen up to now indicated my faith was well placed.  
  
The hatch opened and Captain Archer appeared, straightening his tall form as he exited. He must be tall for his race. It didn't seem to make sense to create a door that none of your people properly fit through. Sub- Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato followed. I was happy to see they had returned. I had only known them a short while but all ready I was fond of them.  
  
"Welcome back Captain!" I offered my hand mimicking Commander Tucker's greeting from yesterday with my Chief Gardener.  
  
He seemed surprised but delighted, he took my hand and shook it vigorously. He had a strong grip.  
  
"Good Morning Tam."  
  
I greeted the others in turn and then indicated them to follow me. We'd return to my office and talk there, where others couldn't overhear our conversation. I had asked Sara to bring extra chairs so everyone would have a place to sit.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked, making polite conversation.  
  
"Very." Archer answered. "You?"  
  
I paled. I had slept badly, tossing and turning all night long. Mary had finally told me to go sleep in the other room. I should've done so without being asked. It had been rude to keep her up with me.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me." Archer grimaced.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Captain. This isn't your fault...quite the opposite."  
  
We fell into an uneasy quiet that remained until we were settled in my office. I had arranged for Ensign Sato to leave for her promised tour with my Chief of Media Services. I had talked with her earlier this morning and learned they had gotten along very well. I thought the Ensign would enjoy the company. I gestured to the chairs, "Please, sit." I waited until they were ensconced comfortably before sitting myself.  
  
"We looked..."  
  
"Did you get..."  
  
Archer and I had done it again. This time we laughed. "I'm sorry, you go first this time." I said.  
  
"We looked at the information you gave us. We think we may have a solution."  
  
Even though I had placed faith in these strangers, even though I had hoped, the knowledge that they might be able to help hit me like a physical blow.  
  
"Tam?" Commander Tucker came out of his seat. I must have reflected the shock I felt in my physical self. I probably looked frightful.  
  
"I'm fine." I waved him back down in his chair, "I just..." my voice cracked. "My world...to think of it gone, and then you arrive and we have a second chance."  
  
T'Pol squirmed in her seat. I hadn't meant to show such strong emotion, but I was tired and fatigue saps social restraints. "I apologize."  
  
T'Pol lifted an eyebrow at me, "That is unnecessary President. To react otherwise would be...illogical."  
  
I laughed then, out loud and without restraint. Illogical. "Yes...it would be." I realized I had derailed the conversation, "Please continue."  
  
"We believe an explosion on the surface would be sufficient to alter its course a safe distance from your planet." T'Pol explained. "Enterprise has the weapons capabilities...and the asteroid is a significant distance away that there is time."  
  
I imagined that would be an amazing sight to behold. Our craft wouldn't be capable of the trip.  
  
"Would you like to see it?" Archer offered, interpreting my thoughts. "Your Chief of Space Control could also come."  
  
I didn't have to think about it, I wanted to go. I had never been in space. I had watched many go, but never myself. "I would like that." I said. "When would you wish to leave?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
I needed to find Sam. He had left earlier to check on Jak. He was probably in his office by now, or roaming the lab where the work on the new engine was progressing. I was about to explain when the object of my thoughts knocked at my door.  
  
"Sam!" I greeted, relieved I wouldn't have to search for him.  
  
Sam didn't smile back, "Tam, I need to speak with you."  
  
I looked at him, confused. "If you'll excuse me?"  
  
I hurried into the reception area, "What is it? They've offered us a trip in their spaceship."  
  
Sam's eyes were puffy and red, almost as if he had been crying. Jak...something had happened. I knew it; as sure as I knew the sun would rise in the morning. "What happened?" I asked, a sick feeling settling in my belly.  
  
"He killed himself."  
  
I wanted to throw up. Suicide. It was almost unheard of in our culture. The only recorded cases were in the mentally ill. Jak hadn't been mentally ill. "Did you find him?"  
  
Sam had. I could tell by looking at him, I didn't need to hear his answer, "I'm so sorry. I should've gone with you."  
  
"You didn't know."  
  
"What did you do? Did you call the medics?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...but it was too late. His disc is empty."  
  
And then I wanted to cry. Every Aegian's disc was their legacy to leave. "I want it placed in the Fountain anyway." I could barely speak for the ache growing inside, my voice thick and nasally.  
  
Sam nodded miserably. "This is our fault."  
  
I agreed. We should've known this would be too much for him to deal with. We should've kept a close eye on him, not sent him home to dwell on what he had seen. Regret wasn't an emotion I was used to feeling. "I know."  
  
"Tam?"  
  
I twisted around. Archer was standing behind us, uncomfortable, knowing he had interrupted something personal. "I'm sorry but we need to go. T'Pol said there's a window where the mission is most likely to succeed. If we don't leave soon, we'll miss it."  
  
I blinked, trying to dispel the small amount of moisture that had worked its way out despite my best efforts to prevent it. I hated being so emotionally weak. I wished I had the ability to hide them better.  
  
"I understand." I turned back to Sam, "They have a trip they wish us to accompany them on." I didn't need to add what the trip was for. Sam understood the unspoken message. The spacemen had a solution. I could see Sam tasted the same bitterness as I. This knowledge twenty-four hours ago would have seen Jak still alive and at work. I knew it would be a long time before I stopped feeling guilty for the loss of my friend's life.  
  
"I would like that." Sam said, somewhat shaky, but now that we were in the presence of someone else he was gaining control as rapidly as I was.  
  
"Did something happen?" Archer asked, staring at Sam's puffy face and my devastated one. I suppose it was pretty clear something had.  
  
"A good friend of ours died this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He apologized.  
  
I was tired of our conversations being full of so many apologies. He was the least at fault, but he was offering his condolences and I appreciated that. "Thank you."  
  
I drew a deep breath; it was time to get going. I saw Sara watching us carefully, under lidded eyes, pretending to study documents in front of her. "Sara, could you see to the arrangements for Jak?" I wondered when to schedule his disc installment ceremony. "Captin, when will we return?"  
  
Archer frowned, "Hang on...T'Pol?" He called back towards the office. T'Pol emerged, followed by Commander Tucker. "When would we back if everything goes as planned?" He kept it vague, knowing as I did that Sara was hanging on every word.  
  
"A day...perhaps, no more than two." She said. "There are certain _variables_ that influence the exact timing Captain."  
  
"Schedule it for...two days from now." I instructed Sara. I probably should have said three, but it was uncommon for the ceremony to be held past the first day. It was stretching our customs to wait two full days, let alone three. It wasn't as if I could share the reason for waiting with the public.  
  
"I think we are ready, Sara delegate any immediate needs to Garrett, he should do fine." Garrett was my back-up support. He usually worked across the city, but he had been on personal leave after the birth of his first child. I hoped there weren't any _immediate needs_ to pull him away from his family while I was gone. I was going to see the stars. 


	5. The Enterprise

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Enterprise**

* * *

"It's safe, trust me." Archer said, noticing my white knuckled fists by my side.  
  
"I do." I trusted them with my entire world. I watched their shuttle pilot manning the controls and felt the shuttle shift delicately in the atmosphere. _Travis_, I repeated to myself, Archer had introduced him as Travis Mayweather.  
  
"How long has he been piloting these ships?" I asked.  
  
Archer's eyes sparkled with humor, "Probably about as long as he's been talking."  
  
I looked at the shuttle pilot critically. He didn't seem that old. "That doesn't seem that long." I pointed out.  
  
This caused Commander Tucker to laugh, "I know he looks like he's barely out of diapers, but he has been flying for a while."  
  
"Tam...look." Archer said, pointing towards the front window.  
  
And I looked. I saw _her_. All this time these people had expressed pleasure at the art on my world, only to be holding close a better treasure than I had ever seen. She floated confidently, a mechanical angel of steel and power. I had never seen a craft so expertly wrought, our vehicles appearing small and boxy in comparison.  
  
I couldn't help but feel words were inadequate to express my appreciation of their ship. "Amazing." I said finally. "Simply amazing."  
  
"You can say that again." Sam piped up from beside me. I realized as much wonder as I was feeling, he was feeling that and ten times more, being able to appreciate more than the beauty of her. "The things on the side...are those engines?" He asked.  
  
Commander Tucker was beaming, as a Mother being complimented on her child, "In a way. Those are the warp nacelles."  
  
I didn't know what a warp nacelle was but I guessed it was something special. I watched as Travis guided us inside. He really was talented. I had hardly known we were flying in space.  
  
"We have a quick stop at our decontamination unit Tam. It's standard procedure when we've been off-world." Archer led the way.  
  
I looked at Sam, "What's a decon-tamination unit?" I whispered.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't know either. I didn't want to appear totally inept so I decided to wait and see. I wasn't worried about it being dangerous.  
  
It was a quick stop. Their Doctor cleared us. He had been a surprise. Whereas I had thought T'Pol exotic...Doctor Phlox was alien. He had a large brow, and a portly frame, but a smile that lasted for miles. He was a jolly fellow and soon had me at ease despite his foreign appearance. I was quite taken by him. He seemed fascinated by the similarities between my species and the Captain's.  
  
"Would you like a tour of Enterprise?" Archer asked after Doctor Phlox left.  
  
Would I...would the Gat eat a flipper? "I most definitely would."  
  
I noticed that Lieutenant Reed had joined us. Archer gestured at the man, "Malcolm will take you around." He turned to Sam, "I've asked Commander Tucker to take you Sam. I'm guessing you are probably more interested in the engines and technical side of Enterprise than your President."  
  
I smiled, indeed he was. "That will be wonderful Captain."  
  
Archer and T'Pol said they would see us when we were finished, and left. I looked to the Lieutenant. Of all the Enterprise crew, I knew him the least.  
  
"I suppose you're stuck with me Lieutenant. I hope you don't mind babysitting."  
  
He seemed like he had minded, but didn't mind so much now.  
  
"It's not a problem President."  
  
"Tam." I said. "I'm not your President."  
  
He seemed a little surprised by that, "I guess you're not." He led me through a door, "Would you like to see the observation deck first?"  
  
I didn't know what it was but it sounded promising so I said yes. We walked a ways and entered something he called a turbolift. My stomach felt a little funny when it activated.  
  
"What is your job Lieutenant?" I couldn't remember if Captain Archer had said.  
  
"I'm the armory officer." He answered and didn't elaborate.  
  
"What is that?" I pressed. I really wanted to know.  
  
Reed grimaced, "I handle the defense of the ship. Weapons and security."  
  
That's probably why he didn't care to elaborate. Security officers tended to be reticent, even on my planet. "I see. Do you like your job?"  
  
He seemed momentarily stunned by my question. "Like?" He repeated, then seemed to consider it carefully, "Yes. I think I do enjoy it."  
  
"That's good. It's never pleasant if one dislikes their work." I had run into mismatched workers and duties in my city. It often left the individual angry and depressed.  
  
The lift deposited us on another deck, as Reed had called the floors. I wondered at the terminology but I figured it really wasn't important why they said deck as opposed to floors. I was more intrigued by other things, "I've noticed you speak...differently...than the others."  
  
He seemed surprised again, staring back at me as he led us through another hall, "Differently?"  
  
"Yes, your speech." I clarified.  
  
He seemed to understand what I meant because his face had that look one gets when they understand something after being confused, "My accent." He said.  
  
"Accent?"  
  
"It's a regional thing, on my planet. Some of us live in different parts...like your continents. We can have the same language but speak with different...patterns- accents." He seemed lost in his explanation, "It's just an accent." He finished forlornly.  
  
I tried not to laugh, I truly did. But he seemed so earnest to explain and then twisted himself up in the explanation. He struck me as a very serious man.  
  
He looked uncomfortable when I began to laugh, but then smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good with people."  
  
"That's okay. I'm not very good with aliens." And we laughed some more. The rest of the tour passed in a more amiable mood and I was thankful I had put the Lieutenant more at ease.

* * *

"President, are you comfortable?"  
  
I turned, surprised. I hadn't heard anyone enter. I had requested to be left in the observation deck after the tour. I didn't think I could tire of the view if I had a million years. I had been lost in thought, about the asteroid, Jak...the frailty of life in general.  
  
"Sub-Commander. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She inclined her head slightly, a habit I was getting used to. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"I'll tell the Captain. We should be arriving at the coordinates in a few more hours."  
  
She turned to go when I gathered enough courage to ask, "Sub-Commander...I was wondering..."  
  
She turned and waited, I felt my courage falter slightly. I didn't want to accidentally insult her. "Yes?" She maintained the same general peaceful demeanor as always.  
  
"I hope you will forgive me if I'm being to...personal...but I've noticed that you control your emotions remarkably well."  
  
She nodded her head coolly, "It is a Vulcan trait."  
  
I could tell I was treading on delicate ground, "I'm sorry...I'm only asking because...well,...this is very awkward for me."  
  
"You show your emotions a great deal." She said.  
  
"Yes!" I was relieved, "That's it exactly."  
  
"You wish you didn't?" That eyebrow had twitched up at me again. I was getting used to seeing that as well.  
  
"Exactly." I breathed out, relieved.  
  
T'Pol came closer, "You want to know how you can control them?"  
  
I did. "Yes. It's embarrassing."  
  
She seemed...surprised, "It shouldn't be. Part of who you are is your emotions."  
  
I supposed she had a point but I still disliked being an open book all the time, "True, but there are times where I wish people couldn't see quite so clearly what I was feeling. It isn't always helpful."  
  
She conceded my point with another tilt of her head. "I meditate."  
  
I guess the translator didn't have an equivalent word because I didn't understand. I shook my head, "What is med...iate?"  
  
"Med-i-tate." She said slower, "You do not have this practice on your planet?"  
  
"No. Does it help?"  
  
"A great deal. I find it...difficult to maintain control when I have gone to long between sessions."  
  
I thought about that for a few moments. "Would you teach me?"  
  
She considered it then nodded, "I will. I will return shortly." She turned and left the room.  
  
I was excited to learn this med-i-tate practice. It sounded interesting. I hoped it didn't involve anything painful.  
  
T'Pol had been true to her word, returning before I had barely noticed her absence. In her hands were candles. For the first time since I met her, I understood where the eyebrow thing came from. I wanted to express my curiosity without speaking. I tried it, but it must have been a dismal failure because she seemed vaguely amused.  
  
She set the candles up and lit the wicks. "Sit." She indicated the chair opposite her.  
  
I unhooked my robes and draped them over the back of the chair, sitting in only my white uniform of office. It was rather plain, with black boots, but it was comfortable. I looked up at her after I was finished, waiting for her to explain more.  
  
"I want you to stare at the flame. Focus on it entirely, and let all else leave your mind."  
  
I stared. I stared so hard my eyes began to water. I felt a little silly but soon I found myself mesmerized by the soft patterns of movement by the fire. It shifted and undulated the slightest amount, and then would flutter drastically, as if a breeze had blown by, though I had felt nothing. I soon forgot everything; every care and every worry dropped from my soul and I was free.  
  
"President?"  
  
I jerked. I looked up to see T'Pol watching me. "You are an adept student."  
  
"What do you mean?" I was surprised at how dry my mouth was.  
  
"You've been in a deep state of meditation for over an hour." She informed me.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had been there for over an hour? I knew she wouldn't tease, but it had seemed only minutes had passed. Despite being very thirsty, I felt refreshed. "I think I like this medit-ation."  
  
"The Captain has informed me we are approaching the asteroid. Would you care to join us on the Bridge?"  
  
This was it. Soon it would begin. I felt a thrill of nervous energy, "Yes, that would be fine." I followed her out of the room, "Thank you. For teaching me."  
  
She inclined her head, "It was nothing." But she was wrong. It was everything to me. 


	6. The Unbelievable

Author's Note: There is one more chapter left, and then this fic will be complete. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad to hear people have enjoyed a change of POV! I should have the last chapter up in the next day or two!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**The Unbelievable**

* * *

So this was the Bridge. I was actually a little disappointed. In their defense, I suppose it was hardly fair. After all I had seen, both on arrival and during the tour, there was little room left for the awe-struck feeling.  
  
I found Sam standing near a station where Commander Tucker was working. I really didn't know what to do with myself so I stood uncomfortably beside Captain Archer's chair, where he wasn't sitting. He was pacing near T'Pol's station. T'Pol was not thrilled with him. I could tell by the way she slightly flinched every time he passed behind her.  
  
"Approaching the asteroid now Captain." Ensign Mayweather announced.  
  
Archer nodded with satisfaction, "Put it on the viewer."  
  
And the monster appeared in front of us, and it was a monster. A space behemoth lumbering through the stars, innocuous in it's devastating power concealed in the dead body. It shocked me to see what a useless lump of rock it was. This thing would be the death of an entire world and it was nothing more than elements bonded together.  
  
"Captain, I think we've got trouble." Commander Tucker spoke. He was staring at his console in disbelief.  
  
Archer approached him, peering over his shoulder, "What is it?"  
  
"It's...a lot more dense than earlier scans indicated."  
  
"Why didn't the sensors report it right the first time?" Archer had moved his attention to the viewer, as if he expected the answers to be held within the object.  
  
Trip only shook his head and then looked at me. I knew it wasn't good. Whatever he had found out, it was bad.  
  
"Tam...maybe you should return later?" Archer said.  
  
"No." I said firmly. "It's my planet Captain. I have a right to be here." I wanted to know.  
  
He looked like he wanted to argue. For a minute I thought he would then he turned instead to T'Pol, "Can we stop it?"  
  
She was grave, "No. The composition is ten times what we had thought previously."  
  
I looked at Sam, then at Archer and T'Pol, a panic starting down low at my feet and racing up to my head, "There's got to be something." I could see by T'Pol's expression there wasn't. "Please."  
  
I had to sit down. I dropped back in Archer's chair. I couldn't believe this was happening. An hour ago we had so much promise. How could I go home and face this awful future?  
  
"There's got to be something we can do? What about our full complement of torpedoes...all at once?" Archer had gained energy and was pacing harder.  
  
"It wouldn't be enough." T'Pol answered.  
  
"Torpedoes with phasers?"  
  
T'Pol shook her head, "No." Her voice was deathly low. "Nothing would have sufficient force."  
  
"That's not _good enough_!" Archer snapped savagely.  
  
I stared at their Captain. In all the time I had seen him, short that it had been, he had struck me as a calm man. I was seeing another side to him, another facet of his personality, and I knew this would hurt him almost as much as it did myself.  
  
"It is enough." I said, and my words echoed painfully in the room. All eyes turned to me. I stood, and I gathered my robe around. "You have done enough Captain. You've done more than I had a right to ask for."  
  
Archer walked towards me, stopping an arm's length, "I'm not giving up."  
  
"I know. You would give your life to save my world, but I won't ask it and I ask you not to try." I swallowed. It took every ounce of courage in my heart to keep standing there and not beg for a miracle.  
  
"I must get back for Jak's installment ceremony. Life is still going on, for a while longer."  
  
Commander Tucker was standing now, "You can't just give up." He looked angry.  
  
"I'm not. I don't know what we can do. I'll go home and call an emergency meeting of the city governors. This isn't your problem Commander." I didn't want these people feeling guilty.  
  
The Bridge had fallen quiet after our outburst. No one knew what to do or say. I didn't either. Our information had been faulty to our demise, but I wasn't lying when I told him we wouldn't give up. Maybe we could figure something out before it was too late.  
  
"I'm sorry." Archer said.  
  
"Don't be." I looked at Sam, he was still standing but he had gone white, and I wished that I could ask for him to stay. I didn't want my friend to die...I didn't want anyone to die. That lump in my throat was visiting again and I found myself unable to say anything for a few seconds. "Sam..."  
  
He looked at me then, straight in my eyes, and I knew we would face it together, no matter what happened, "We'll be all right." He said, and I knew it was meant for me.  
  
I smiled tremulously, "Yes, we will." I turned my head to face Archer, "Take us home, please."  
  
I knew he wanted to argue. He wanted to do something...anything, but I saw him accept the defeat. "Travis, plot a course back to Aegis." His voice was sad and I wished I hadn't been responsible for it.  
  
I walked over to Sam and held out my hand, "Let's go to the observation deck. The view there is indescribable."

* * *

Sam and I sat in the observation room for hours. We just sat, not talking, watching the stars fly by. I imagine both of us were thinking of loved ones at home. Sam of his friends, parents, and all those nephews he had. I thought about Mary mostly, and our children. I think what I resented the most was that they would never have the chance to grow up and have their own lives.  
  
Captain Archer and Commander Tucker interrupted us, twin faces set in stone. "We have something. It isn't much but...it's better than nothing." Archer said.  
  
I faced him, "Captain..."  
  
"No, Tam, listen...please. Enterprise can take refugees. Not many, but there's a world a few days travel from your planet. T'Pol says the climate is very similar. We can't save many, but your culture...your people, they won't have to be wiped out entirely. They can rebuild."  
  
I fought to maintain control, "How many?"  
  
"A hundred-two maybe."  
  
"So few." I whispered.  
  
Archer and Commander Tucker shifted miserably. "Enterprise can't hold any more. She wasn't meant for that kind of cargo." Commander Tucker was visibly upset. I knew this wasn't easy on anyone.  
  
"We could make more than one trip?" Archer offered.  
  
"And do what, become a glorified cargo ship? Even a hundred trips wouldn't scratch the surface of our population. No, this is feasible, a small number. People would wonder about the disappearances but we can minimize that by whom we choose. And they could bring enough supplies to sustain a small colony until being self-sufficient." I was thinking out loud.  
  
"We could program some of our space ready ships for the route. It would take them months but they would arrive with a second wave of supplies. It would boost the numbers who escape a little." Sam offered.  
  
I nodded. It was an idea. And if our scientists on the planet failed to find another solution, our culture wouldn't die.  
  
"We'll do it." My mind made up, I now faced the task of deciding who would go...and who would stay.  
  
"I will have the list in two days, is that acceptable?" I asked Archer.  
  
"Yes." He said. He looked so lost and torn by emotions that I felt another sharp pang of regret for all the trouble we had caused.  
  
"Captain, you're not responsible for everything that goes wrong." I said, and I hoped he'd listen, but I knew a part of him wouldn't. It was the kind of man I had learned he was. A small part of him would always carry this failure, till he died I suppose. It was a heavy weight to suffer.  
  
"I know."  
  
And we fell quiet. Four people staring at the stars, contemplating a future we all wished we could change. 


	7. Goodbyes are Forever

Author's Note is at the bottom of the story, placed there to avoid spoiling the ending of this story.

Edited to fix a big mistake, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Goodbyes are Forever**

* * *

I stared at the list on my screen. Names...a hundred and fifty names. I had decided to go slightly over Captain Archer's minimum but under his maximum- a hundred and fifty Aegians to represent millions. What had these individuals done that singled them out for life? Some were critical, such as doctors and teachers. Most had a specific trade knowledge that would be imperative.  
  
People that I could trust were handling the notification and transportation. A few more were securing the supplies. I had called that emergency meeting and left having forever altered five good friends. We had decided to not notify the general public. It would do no good and we were afraid that our normally mild mannered people would erupt in despair and chaos. There were some who could handle the information, but you couldn't pick and choose who would find out.  
  
I had chosen to not put my family on the list. It had been the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. None of them knew a trade, or had a skill that would help the colony. If they went, they would be forever branded as having no right. The bitterness would have been a cancer in a new world needing to stick together. So many would be giving up loved ones and friends.  
  
We would work on a solution. Some weapon that could repel the asteroid but we weren't in possession of any that were near the strength needed, let alone figuring out how to deploy it in time. Intuitively, I knew that would not be a solution, but I had told Commander Tucker we wouldn't give up and we wouldn't.  
  
"You got a minute?"  
  
I looked up from the list. Sam was standing in that similar, half-in, half- out my door, hunched over. I smiled. Some things would never change. "Always for you Sam."  
  
He walked in and threw himself in one of my chairs. The extras from the Enterprise visit were still here. I hadn't had enough energy to ask Sara to rearrange my furniture back to its normal state.  
  
Sam saw the names on my screen, "Is that the list?"  
  
"Yes." This was going to be the tough part, "Sam...you're on it."  
  
He stared at me critically, "I need to be here Tam. I need to help work on a solution."  
  
"There isn't going to _be_ a solution."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
This hurt. "Sam, please. I don't want you to go anymore than you do."  
  
"Then don't make me."  
  
I felt all my arguments for why he should go...why he needed to go, evaporating. "I don't want you to die."  
  
He sat closer to my desk, "I don't _want_ to die. I don't want _you_ to die. Would you have me abandon my family and friends to save my own life? There are better engineers that could go."  
  
I could argue that but I wouldn't. It wasn't his point and I understood that. I looked at him one last time, "I won't make you."  
  
"Take me off the list." He didn't hesitate.  
  
I scrolled to the place where his name was, SAM TRENT, and deleted it. I hated myself for it.  
  
"Are they arriving soon?"  
  
"A couple hours. Everything's ready. The last few people are arriving within the hour." I glanced at the latest report on my desk. "Your brother is on the list."  
  
He nodded, "I know."  
  
"You'll be there then?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't let Adam go without a goodbye from someone in his family. Mom and Dad don't know. They'll be getting the 'died in an accident' excuse." Sam rolled his eyes when he said that. I couldn't blame him. We had to come up with a group of scenarios. We hoped the disappearances would be few enough and far between that questions wouldn't be raised; another reason why it was important to spread out choices amongst the five main cities.  
  
He stood up, "I'll see you there."  
  
"See you." I went back to studying the names, one hundred and fourty-nine names.

* * *

I was standing on the pad, watching the shuttle land. There had been many trips, many tears, while our people had left in group after group. Supplies had been beamed aboard. That had been an interesting sight. I'm glad they hadn't offered to beam my people aboard.  
  
Now Captain Archer was returning one final time, to say goodbye. I loved watching their shuttle. It was such a tiny thing compared to their spaceship, but it had this personality. Maybe it was because of its boxy shape. It reminded me more of our ships.  
  
I saw Archer exit the hatch, stooping down in that same way I was getting used to. I watched him walk across the pad, coming to a stop in front of me.  
  
"Are they getting settled?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Phlox and Lieutenant Reed are helping."  
  
I was surprised. "Lieutenant Reed didn't mind?"  
  
Archer smiled, "Lieutenant Reed _volunteered_."  
  
That lump was back. The young man had touched me with such a simple act, "Tell him thank you."  
  
"I will."  
  
Neither one of us said anything, the silence growing.  
  
"This is awkward." I finally said.  
  
"Goodbyes usually are."  
  
"I wanted to thank you. For giving me a chance to see wonders I never would have seen before. For letting me know there are people out there...like you." I swallowed. This was harder than I had imagined it being.  
  
"Don't thank me." Archer was stoic, holding close the feelings running through him. I realized I wasn't the only one who could be read like a book. I could see how angry he was, how sad and upset. He blamed himself...he blamed the universe.  
  
"I always will." I had so much more to say but couldn't find the words.  
  
"Tam...I won't forget you. Your world."  
  
"Nor I you."  
  
I held out my hand, a shake, like we had done before. It seemed appropriate. He grasped my hand, and nodded. He turned and walked silently back to the shuttle, getting in and not looking back.  
  
The shuttle lifted, and left. I felt the pain of the final goodbye fully, as they left for the last time. I turned to Sam, who had been standing beside me, waiting and offering his support long after he had seen his brother off.  
  
"Let's get back to work Sam. We've got a lot to do." Somehow we managed to smile instead of cry.

* * *

**Seven Months Later, Enterprise **

**Captain's Ready Room**

* * *

"Captain?"  
  
Archer was standing at his viewscreen, one arm leaning against the bulkhead, the other dropped by his side.  
  
"What do you need T'Pol?" He asked, not turning from his position.  
  
T'Pol knew Archer was upset, and he wanted to be left alone, but she didn't think that was what he needed.  
  
"I'm sorry...about the Aegians." She offered.  
  
He was quiet and she wondered if she had overstepped their relationship. He turned away from the vista of stars, "It isn't fair."  
  
T'Pol inclined her head, "There is a saying on your planet, life seldom is."  
  
"They were a good people T'Pol. One of the best we've seen. Why them and not...those...klingons?"  
  
"Why anyone Captain. It just is." T'Pol answered. "Do you wish to hold...a memorial service?"  
  
He looked up, "I hadn't thought about it. Most of the people from Enterprise didn't get a chance to know them."  
  
"No...but you did." T'Pol shifted awkwardly, "I did."  
  
Archer studied his first officer. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was fighting for control as much as he was. "Yes, you did." It wouldn't be a bad idea-a small one, for those who had gotten a chance to know them. He knew those that had gone to the planet were having a hard time dealing with the news they had received a short while ago.

* * *

**Enterprise Observation Deck**

* * *

Lieutenant Reed tugged at his collar. It was almost time. He looked at his friends sitting...waiting. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He couldn't believe he had _volunteered_ for this. Tam's face flashed in his mind; a gentle soul, and an alien who had touched him briefly inside in a way that he hadn't been in a while. An alien who cared enough to ask him if he enjoyed his job and _cared_ that he did.  
  
Sighing, he straightened his shoulders, and stepped to the front of the room, "We are gathered here today...."  
  
THE END 

Author's Note: I'm sure many of you are thinking what Luna has asked. There are a few reasons why that wasn't viable. The first being that they are in a somewhat isolated system, hinted at in the beginning by their statements of exploring their system and not finding anyone else. Kind of like how we are here right now. We know of no sentient life anywhere near Earth. Anyway, then you have to remember that this takes place towards the latter end of season one for Enterprise. They are months out from Earth. The Federation doesn't exist yet and their only allies are the Vulcan's. Even if the Vulcan's would be willing to help, there is no feasible way to relocate an entire world in months. You could get mass people transported off with a concerted effort (if the ships could get there in time which most couldn't), but then they wouldn't have the production on the planet to sustain mass amounts of people. I couldn't represent most of this in the story because it's being told from Tam's POV, who doesn't really know anything about the Vulcan's or Earth's capabilities. I thought of many different angles for this, and one of the options was enlisting the Vulcan's to help evacuate, but there wasn't any feasible situation for evacuating millions of citizens (and it wasn't what I intended with the plot anyway-but I did want to consider all options). It wouldn't be possible, not in the time frame given, and then what would happen on the planet? There would be total chaos as those left behind fought to be in the transports off-world. Anyway, I hope I answered your question. Ultimately it does boil down to what I wished for the story. Sure there are reasons why it couldn't work, but in fiction (especially sci-fi) you can pretty much create anything to solve a problem, but I didn't want to do that here. I wanted to write a story where they have to face the fact that they couldn't do anything to change what was going to happen.


End file.
